A voice in the Darkness
by jiujiu
Summary: Ambientato subito dopo la fuga di Erik dall'Opera Populaire.Il loro incontro avviene ai piedi di un altare: qui si incrociano i destini di due anime dannate, dal passato oscuro e dal futuro incerto, entrambi animati dalla sola volontà di sopravvivere...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Il fantasma dell'opera e tutti i suoi personaggi, siano essi presenti nei film, nel musical di A.L.Webber o nei libri rispettivamente scritti da Gaston Ledoux, Frederick Forsyth e Susan Kay non mi appartengono.

Prologo

**A voice in the darkness**

_Finito._

_Era tutto finito._

_Come doveva sentirsi adesso?_

Ansimava per la corsa fatta e ancora correva, senza più aria nei polmoni mentre si lasciava alle spalle quello che per anni era stato il suo mondo, la sua casa, il suo regno.

Eccolo ora: un re senza più corona, un fuggitivo nell'oscurità.

Inseguito ancora da una folla inferocita: ma cosa importava?

L'aveva lasciata andare, era rimasto solo...solo davvero...solo per sempre.

Cosa l'aveva spinto a lasciarla andare?

Lei aveva deciso di restare, dopotutto...il suo corpo sarebbe stato suo, come l'anima già gli apparteneva dal momento in cui la sua voce aveva penetrato la sua mente, invaso i suoi pensieri, nutrito i suoi desideri...

Christine era sua, totalmente...ogni cosa di lei gli apparteneva.

La sua voce, il suo corpo, il suo spirito, la sua assoluta obbedienza e rispetto.

Eppure l'amore...

L'amore...

Poteva nascere dalla morte?

Scosse il capo, totalmente avvolto dalla cappa nera e dal mantello, correva alla ricerca di un riparo, un nascondiglio dove fermarsi per ricominciare a respirare.

Troppo aveva tardato, sentendo quegli ignominiosi individui invadere e distruggere la sua casa e la sua vita, l'organo abbattuto...

Ogni canna era costata tanto sacrificio, lavoro e passione e paragonare la sua fine alla morte di un cigno ferito ed indifeso, massacrato dalle fiere disoneste, era poca cosa.

In lontananza sentiva ancora le fiamme bruciare la sua dimora, le urla del suo ultimo pubblico contorcersi e fuggire, unite al clamore dei suoi inseguitori.

Non l'avrebbero trovato.

Meglio darsi la morte che farsi schernire dai loro occhi pure nell'ultimo afflato di vita.

Salì lungo una gradinata che lo condusse ad una grande struttura architettonica, qualcosa che ricordava di aver già visto, in un altro luogo e in un altro, lontanissimo tempo.

Trovò un portone aperto e vi entrò, pronto ad uccidere chiunque si fosse messo sul suo cammino, quella notte.

Quella sera il fantasma dell'opera era morto.

x-x-x-x-x

Ne era certo.

Qualcuno aveva gridato.

Corse come un forsennato verso la tenda situata ai margini del fiume, laggiù dove il suo re dimorava con la propria sposa, lo spazio precluso a lui e ai suoi simili, ragazzino alla stregua di uno schiavo, un tempo bambino maledetto e orgoglioso, salvato dalla luce di una stella senza speranze, guidato da una voce ed istruito da un angelo.

E ora qualcuno aveva gridato in lontananza, lo aveva udito bene anche in mezzo al clamore della festa, una delle tante, tra gli uomini e le donne che si univano spontaneamente, senza inibizioni, senza trasporto alcuno se non l'istinto animale in quel campo che in un giorno o due sarebbe stato smantellato e li avrebbe visti di nuovo in viaggio verso chissà quale regione, non importava.

Si affrettò, graffiandosi contro i rami degli alberi e gli arbusti più solidi ed ostinati che intralciavano la sua corsa frapponendosi tra lui e la metà stabilità.

Vide infine la tenue luce, la fiaccola esterna del re che lo convinse di essere arrivato.

Con uno scatto piegò le ginocchia in un balzo, raggiungendo l'entrata del rifugio.

Era ampia, quella tenda...più delle altre...non poteva essere altrimenti, visto che il capo, il re, il padrone dimorava laggiù.

Rimase accovacciato, estraendo due piccoli pugnali affilati dalla cinta dei pantaloni e dalla manica destra dello straccio malmesso che indossava.

Con una delle lame scostò furtivamente un lembo di stoffa, temendo la reazione del sovrano degli zingari se lo avesse scoperto lì alla sua " porta".

Sgranò gli occhi, atterito.

Il re non lo avrebbe scoperto.

Il re era morto.

Immerso in una pozza di sangue scuro, intravedeva appena grazie alla fioca luce che traspariva dalla pesante stoffa il corpo grasso, flaccido ed immobile del suo signore, completamente nudo e sgraziato nella morte così come lo era stato in vita; era stato trafitto alla gola, pensò in principio...trafitto in profondità, impedendogli di urlare più di una volta.

Si avvicinò di soppiatto, muovendo e voltando il corpo: la ferita alla gola era solo la conclusione...

Era stato colpito in pieno petto, un colpo inferto alla cassa toracica da una lama che poi era scesa, infliggendo il danno più grave, la ferita mortale, divaricando la pelle del busto in un orribile squarcio.

Il ragazzo ringraziò Dio: lo ringraziò di non riuscire a vedere nell'oscurità più di quanto fosse concesso ad un ragazzo qualsiasi.

Ma subito il corse dei suoi pensieri si rivolse ad altro...

Alla voce femminile.

Dov'era lei?

Dov'era la sua regina?

Prima che potesse muoversi, percepì una lama fredda e sottile premere sulla giugulare senza tagliare, minacciare senza eseguire.

- Percepisci l'odore del sangue?-

sussurrò una voce, frase mista a respiro, ad affanno controllato e freddo.

- Rivelatemi la vostra identità o quel maiale non sarà l'unica vittima, stanotte-

Il ragazzo in tutto sè stesso ebbe un tremito di paura.

Era la prima volta che si sentiva così impotente.

Più volte si era trovato minacciato da una lama, e ancora più numerose le volte in cui aveva trafitto lui stesso, anche uccidendo, se necessario.

Ma sapeva che contro quella voce non avrebbe osato alzare i suoi pugnali e la gola secca, incapace di parlare, gli fece temere la fine a breve.

Lasciò scivolare le armi ai suoi piedi, facendo ben attenzione che cadessero rumorosamente nell'oscurità.

- M-mia signora. Sono il vostro servo..Pierre-

La pressione della lama sulla gola diminuì cautamente quando la donna riconobbe la voce del ragazzo, di quel ragazzo.

-...Pierre...-

Lo abbracciò alle spalle, rassicurandolo come aveva sempre fatto ed egli percepì chiaramente la nudità della sua padrona contro la schiena, cosa che lo fece imbarazzare nel buio.

Imbarazzo che lasciò presto posto all'orrore quando sentì un umidore caldo sulle sue vesti, e prontamente si voltò, incontrando il fiato corto della donna nella invalicabile penombra.

Era giovane come lui, la medesima età, forse: fisicamente entrambi non avevano compiuto venti anni, ma tutti e due erano già adulti, nel loro mondo...già anziani.

Il loro rapporto non era mai stato amore, un sentimento ritenuto superficiale in quel contesto...il loro era un legame indissolubile, nato dal sangue della loro prima vittima, il loro primo padrone, uno dei tanti.

- Voi siete ferita!-

Premette con la mano all'altezza del petto di lei, poco sopra il seno destro una ferita aperta e sanguinante la stava indebolendo lentamente.

- Io sono ferita...ma lui è morto, Pierre. Un bilancio positivo...dopotutto - concluse lei, prendendogli la stessa mano e portandosela sulcapo in modo che lui percepisse la ferità sul volto, in corrispondenza della tempia sinistra, che le aveva inondato il viso di sangue rosso e scuro, impedendogli anche solo di intravedere i lineamenti del suo volto.

- Si, mia signora! Basile è morto! E' finita!-esclamò lui, alzandosi e prendendo la donna tra le sue braccia magre, non riuscendo però a sollevarla per l'agitazione e dovendosi accontentare di sostenerla mentre la portava fuori dalla tenda e la stendeva a terra per vedere la situazione alla luce della fiaccola.

- No- sibilò lei, trattenendo la mano del giovane Pierre che, con la propria veste tamponava la ferita aperta al torace e analizzava quella all'altezza della fronte, nascosta in parte dall'attaccatura dei capelli ormai bagnati dal sangue nero che ancora, debolmente scorreva.

- Non è finita. E' solo l'inizio...-

x-x-x-x-x

_...Morto..._

Sogghignò a quel pensiero, portandosi una mano al volto per trattenere la risata malata che sarebbe nata dalle profondità delle sue viscere.

Un fantasma poteva morire?

Impossibile.

Ebbene, l'uomo o quel che era rimasto di umano in lui era morto, sciolto insieme a quelle vane lacrime versate poche ore prima...scivolate sul volto e scomparse nel vento gelido, persecutore, di quella sera.

Ora gli serviva solo un rifugio per quella notte, poi sarebbe scomparso anche lui...lontano, si...sarebbe andato lontano, dove la sua fama era solo una leggenda e il suo volto era solo uno scherzo maligno che avrebbe potuto nascondere con una nuova maschera che si sarebbe fabbricato.

Sapeva già come agire, ancora poggiato contro il portone, l'udito teso a cogliere qualsiasi movimento sospetto.

Nulla...per ora.

Chiuse il portone, attento ad ogni sua azione.

Sollevò gli occhi quando fu al riparo in quella enorme struttura e barcollò, devastato ed irrimediabilmente atterrito dalla crudele ironia della situazione, e rimase quindi immobile, portandosi una mano al volto, alla sagoma deturpata che odiava quanto sè stesso.

Una chiesa.

- Così è questa, la casa di "Dio"- disse con aria di sfida, avanzando di lunghi passi uno dopo l'altro.

- Ti tratti bene...i tuoi servitori tisono fedeli- inarcò il sopracciglio, giungendo fino all'altare, fece un profondo inchino di scherno.

- Il figlio di colui che scagliasti giù dal paradiso ti porge i suoi omaggi...-

Sputò sul lucido marmo del pavimento benedetto, distogliendo lo sguardo quando vi vide riflessa la sua stessa figura.

Avrebbe approfittato dell'ospitalità di quel luogo, laggiù, ai piedi dell'altare avrebbe disprezzato quella divinità dimenticata, quel Dio vendicatore ed ingiusto.

- Avrei potuto costruire una cattedrale più maestosa e grandemente più elegante di questa...e l'avrei fatto in nome Tuo, se tu non mi avessi disprezzato al punto di scagliarmi all'inferno prima che potessi apprenderne il significato!-

sibilò, percorrendo con passi felpati la lunghezza della navata centrale, soffermandosi dinanzi ad un grande candelabro, posto a sua volta innanzi ad una imponente ed dolorosa ricostruzione del crocefisso.

La osservò a lungo, una mano celava ancora il suo volto nella desolazione di quell'ambiente muto, mentre l'altra era tesa a quel volto immobile nel riposo eterno, a quelle mani perforate da brutali chiodi, a quelle ferite aperte nel costato ligneo.

- Se pure al tuo figlio prediletto hai riservato questa fine...- sussurrò, ritraendo il braccio teso, mordendosi l'interno della bocca, - quali speranze avrei dovuto nutrire io, che lo sono del tuo peggiore nemico...? Mi hai privato dell'amore di mia madre, della compassione del mondo, e stanotte mi hai sottratto Christine, la mia dolce, malinconica ed unica Christine...non sei ancora soddisfatto?-

I suoi occhi chiari, due braci nella penombra, parevano ardere di odio, intima rabbia che non aveva mai trovato sfogo simile in anni di semivita.

- RISPONDI!-

gridò infine, l'eco della sua voce risuonare in tutta l'arcata, riflessa dalle pareti alte ed imponenti, da ogni singola colonna listata di viola per la pasqua cristiana che si celebrava in quei giorni.

Non gli importava se i suoi aguzzini lo avessero trovato in quel preciso momento: se quel Dio ingiusto gli avesse dato una risposta, una qualunque, anche una maledizione...sarebbe morto senza alcuna remora; egli stesso avrebbe spalancato i cancelli dell'inferno, dell'oscuro regno, soddisfatto di entrarvi come colui che dopo secoli, millenni di silenzio...aveva udito infine la voce di Dio.

Invece l'eco della propria splendida e funesta voce si spense nel vuoto, senza turbare oltre la pace apparente di quel tempio del dolore universale.

- Se mi senti e taci...sei più crudele del demonio stesso...e gli uomini che ti sono fedeli vivono nella sofferenza e muoiono nell'illusione...-

Si allontanò dalla statua del Cristo in croce, dandogli le spalle, la testa alta, gli occhi fissi nella fioca luce di candele che brillava tenue dall'altra parte della arcata.

Era quasi giunto al centro, nuovamente a pochi passi dall'altare quando dei colpi improvvisi al portone laterale da lui stesso varcato meno di un'ora prima lo misero in allarme.

Corse furtivamente dietro la colonna portante ai piedi dell'altare, accanto ad una splendida raffigurazione della vergine Maria che cullava tra le braccia dolenti il corpo del figlio amato e perito per la salvezza dell'umana stirpe.

Rimase dunque in attento ascolto, traendo da una tasca interna del mantello che lo copriva un laccio, liscio e resistente, con cui si sarebbe sbarazzato di chiunque fosse entrato inseguendo l'ombra del fantasma.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Erik e tutti la compagnia dell' Opera non mi appartengono ( anche se, certo, non mi dispiacerebbe mica...)

x-x-x-x-x

Una figura scomposta si faceva largo tra i giochi d'ombre che le vetrate e la luna si divertivano a proiettare al suolo, ed ansimava come se avesse due polmoni e due bocche, quattro piedi e due teste.  
Muovendo di poco il collo, trattenendo il respiro, il primo rifugiato poté così assistere alla scissione di quella creatura in due individui distinti man mano che la distanza tra di lui e i nuovi arrivati diminuiva, entrambi erano avvolti in una pesante cappa nera, la prima sostenere la seconda, bisbigliando parole di speranza, senza riceverne alcuna risposta, solo un sospiro indifferente.

- Aiuto!- urlò uno dei due, scivolando a terra sfinito e trascinando con sé l'altro.  
Egli non si mosse, restando al riparo nel buio ed osservando l'individuo parlante, un ragazzo, rialzarsi e sollevare con tutte le sue forze il compagno e biascicare fino ai piedi dell'altare; li cadde nuovamente, piangendo la propria debolezza in quella situazione.  
Scostò la cappa dal volto del giovane ferito, liberando così le vie respiratorie e accertandosi delle sue attuali condizioni della salute.  
Inginocchiato sul corpo immobile, il giovane tremò d'orrore per un attimo, levigando con le mani sporche di sangue e terra il volto schiarito dalla luce sfaccettata e caleidoscopica che si insinuava dall'alto delle vetrate timidamente corteggiate dalla luce dell'astro delle notte e delle stelle sue figlie.  
Doveva alzarsi, si diceva, si supplicava, senza però riuscire a comandare i propri muscoli e vincere la paura della morte che li aveva seguiti fin lì e ora reclamava la sua vittima.  
Strinse i denti, chiudendo con forza gli occhi per un istante: non doveva lasciarsi vincere dalla disperazione: erano arrivati fin lì insieme e se ne sarebbero andati insieme, entrambi in piedi, entrambi in vita.

- Vado a cercare aiuto! Torno subito-

esclamò velocemente il ragazzo con le lacrime agli occhi, alzandosi e correndo verso la sagrestia, gridando ancora nella speranza che qualcuno lo udisse prima di ritrovarsi troppo distante.

x-x-x-x-x

Nell'ombra, il fantasma attese che le urla del giovane fossero lontane prima di sporgere impercettibilmente di più il capo verso il pavimento dell'altare, sui primi gradini, dove la carcassa giaceva inerte, non un respiro udibile...  
Analizzò quella immagine immersa nella luce pallida della luna, quel fagotto nero e lungo disteso come l'agnello sacrificale all'altare di un Dio sopito ed assente alla propria tavola.  
Il suo volto era ancora nascosto, in parte, dalla stoffa scura che già copriva il resto del suo corpo, ma credette di essere nel giusto ritenendo che chiunque fosse quel giovane, non aveva che l'età del compagno, e che fosse ferito in maniera molto grave, forse già morto.  
Lo giudicò fortunato: morire e non soffrire oltre, immerso nella luce divina tra le mura della casa del suo dio...  
Non avrebbe conosciuto altra cattiveria se non quella già inflittagli, e se davvero esisteva un altro mondo, era laggiù che sarebbe andata quella pecorella, confortata dal suo pastore dopo essere stata sbranata dai lupi.  
Una fine accettabile, dopotutto...  
Un fiato interruppe il suo meditare.  
Il giovane era ancora vivo.

- Chi...siete?- respirò la creatura esanime con voce arsa e appesantita dal torpore e dalla sete, non un cenno ma solo il lieve dischiudersi delle labbra, bagnate, così come tutto il viso, del suo stesso sangue.  
Ma il suo presunto interlocutore non rispose, trattenendo il respiro, cosa in cui aveva imparato ad eccellere per non essere mai scoperto.

- Chi siete voi...che avvolto nella notte...non sospirate e non tremate...contemplando...la fine...?-

Allargò gli occhi, leggermente sorpreso, ma ancora non si mosse, nè le sue labbra proferirono parola o sussurro: quella persona fiatava appena, eppure la sua voce risuonava forte nella sua mente, simile ad eco.

- In questo silenzio...odo il rapido pulsare...del vostro cuore...quindi non appartiene ad uno spirito... la presenza che percepisco a pochi passi...da questa mia testa riversa al suolo...- balbettò questa frase tossendo, muovendo di poco il collo per respirare meglio, le spalle irrigidite.

- R-rispondete...-

L'uomo chinò la testa, analizzando ancora il profilo minuto, e ammettendo di essere stato scoperto ma di non dover temere nulla, mosse un passo, uscendo allo scoperto ma rimanendo comunque nell'anfratto più oscuro, di fianco alla colonna tornita.  
- Sono ben lontano dall'essere uno spirito...-  
- Oh...- sussultò di raccolta sorpresa l'interlocutore steso a terra, - la vostra voce...la vostra voce è come non ne ho mai udite prima...se credessi in un dio misericordioso...vi scambierei per un angelo...-  
ed egli strinse i denti a quell' affermazione, ricacciando nel profondo del proprio petto il dolore che quelle parole sulla bocca di un moribondo gli provocavano.

- L'angelo della morte...-

parlò ancora, prima che un rigurgito di vomito misto a sangue sconvolgesse per qualche istante quel relitto umano, che cadde dal largo gradino su cui era stato deposto, riverso al suolo come morto, ma vivo e senza un singhiozzo, un accenno di pianto a turbare il corpo, che nuovamente prese a sanguinare, via via inumidendo e superando la sottile barriera della benda precedentemente utilizzata e del manto che indossava per coprirsi.

- Voi dunque non credete in Dio?- domandò amaramente lui, accigliandosi nel vedere una persona morire a quel modo.

Aveva sempre preferito strangolare le sue vittime, i suoi carnefici, e vederle morire guardandole negli occhi, assorbendo la loro paura e godendo del loro dolore, assaporando e inebriandosi di quel potere che la natura gli aveva dato, derubandolo in cambio di ciò che più desiderava e sapeva non avrebbe mai avuto.  
Uno scambio iniquo, crudele, che lui non aveva voluto ma aveva subito, reagendo alla violenza con la violenza, all'odio con un odio ancora maggiore.

E ora quello scricciolo disteso all'altare dei perdenti, attendeva la fine senza piangere, discorrendo nei suoi ultimi istanti di vita con un'ombra nella notte, con un diavolo respinto dalla luce di Dio e dalle speranze del giorno.  
Lui stesso avrebbe fatto quella fine se non fosse fuggito più di una volta dalla crudeltà del mondo.  
Ma non si ritenne fortunato: quante sofferenze si sarebbe risparmiato se il suo istinto non l'avesse tenuto in vita in maniera quasi sadica, come un animale continuamente braccato e fuggiasco come un topo codardo?  
Quanto male avrebbe e si sarebbe evitato se fosse morto in un tempo lontano, nella gabbia che aveva chiamato casa, senza riserve, per tre anni, colpito da una bastonata o da un calcio in più, colpi inferti con più violenza?

Invece fuggire era sempre stata la scelta giusta, quella ovvia, quella necessaria...

Fuggire dall'esistenza di una madre che come unico dono gli aveva mostrato il riflesso di uno specchio e lo aveva subito relegato dietro ad una maschera, la prima, per nascondere la mostruosità di un volto per metà non sano dietro un paramento che lo aveva solo esposto ancora più alla curiosità morbosa dei loro vicini, del villaggio bigotto e cattolico in cui era nato.

Fuggire dalle mire di un padrone vizioso e approfittatore, violento e malvagio, ma che era più umano del mostro che aveva catturato solo ed indifeso un giorno di settembre, durante l'itinerario che aveva condotto la carovana degli zingari al limite dell'estremo Nord, respirando in lontananza l'olezzo disgustoso delle taverne di porto in corrispondenza della sottile linea di oceano che era la Manica.

Era stato forse umano, costui, quando lo aveva smascherato innanzi a tutti gli zingari e lo aveva presentato come sua nuova attrazione?  
O quando lo picchiava per indurlo a mangiare e non lasciarsi morire così d'inedia?  
O quando lo picchiava per costringerlo a smascherarsi e mostrarsi come nudo di fronte a quella folla di estranei disgustosi, così tipicamente borghesi nel vestire quanto poveri, villani e aridi nell'atteggiamento, nelle risa sguaiate e nelle grida di orrore che essi stessi erano venuti cercando, comprando con una moneta di bronzo l'eccitazione di un momento e la dignità di una creatura per gli anni a seguire?  
O quando lo picchiava per il semplice e snaturato gusto di farlo e nient'altro?

Nuovamente, anche quella notte era scappato, sconfitto e rifiutato, abbandonando in una lacrima scesa dal volto addolorato dell'unica donna mai amata tutte le sue speranze e le sue illusioni.  
Perchè di illusioni si era trattato...  
Vane speranze, quelle che si era creato in tutti quegli anni...  
Lo aveva sempre sospettato, forse anche saputo…ma aveva zittito quella voce insistente che gli gridava i suoi errori, convincendosi che quella bellezza non poteva essere sbagliata, non poteva fargli del male...  
Quanto aveva sbagliato, si rimproverava adesso.  
Non esisteva l'amore...quello che aveva provato per la sua Christine era solo un' illusione, riflesso incantevole allo specchio di un cuore incrinato che si era spezzato colpito dalla dura realtà e le cui schegge si erano sciolte in pianto negli occhi, sospiri nei polmoni, singhiozzi nelle viscere.  
Che cruda illusione, così vicina al vero da entrarvi e violentare l'animo, sezionare la mente alla ricerca del suo punto più fragile e lì agire, distruggere senza compassione apparente...

E quale duro scherzo del destino scoprire di essere il solo artefice della propria disfatta...

Avrebbe dovuto rassegnarsi da anni all'idea di essere solo un animale...e gli animali non avevano Dio.

Non hanno Amore.  
Solo desideri realizzabili ed una vita breve e senza scopo, in cui il potere e la forza sono sufficienti ed indispensabili.  
Non c'era altro.  
Nessun Dio.  
L'amore di Dio era solo una bugia.  
L'amore...era solo una bugia.

Ed ora l'amore e le sue seduzioni lo avevano abbandonato.  
Era solo.

Completamente solo: neanche la musica, l'unica compagna in tanti anni di solitudine, avrebbe allietato il risveglio dai suoi incubi, i suoi giorni sempre uguali immerso nelle tenebre di un rifugio distrutto.

Quella notte, la musica l'aveva lasciato orfano disperato dell'unica madre amorevole che tanto aveva amato e venerato in anni di oscura esistenza.  
Sarebbe più riuscito a suonare qualcosa che non fosse simile ad un pianto disperato, o ad un grido di totale odio e disprezzo?  
L'ispirazione che il riflesso d'amore gli aveva donato gli avrebbe nuovamente fatto visita?

Non dubitava.

Quella notte, nelle profondità della sua dimora...gli angeli avevano pianto...e la musica era morta.  
Ora regnava solo il silenzio dentro lui, attorno a lui, spezzato solamente dagli ansiti di un moribondo ai piedi dell'altare.

x-x-x-x-x

- Oh si...- rispose alla sua domanda, sforzandosi di rimettersi nuovamente in posizione supina dopo che la caduta aveva costretto il suo volto a contatto diretto col marmo,  
- Anzi...sicuramente Egli esiste e mi sta osservando, sperando che io muoia adesso-

Fece un altro passo e riuscì a cogliere meglio il profilo di parte del suo volto: erano lineamenti dolci per un uomo, morbidi e delicati, seppur tinti di rosso e di nero sangue.  
- Perchè mai il tuo Dio vorrebbe vederti morto?- domandò con simulata indifferenza, celatamente interessato.  
Si sorprese quando si accorse che il lento ansimare del ferito si era trasformato in una risata fredda e roca, appena udibile, gli occhi per la prima volta socchiudersi, nonostante egli non avvertisse altro che il fugace muoversi delle palpebre.

- Perchè la mia anima appartiene al Diavolo...e brucia già tra le fiamme dell' Inferno...lontana dall' illusione degli angeli e del paradiso-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: come al solito, nessuno dei personaggi de " il Fantasma dell' Opera" mi appartiene ( sigh...)

x-x-x-x-x

La voce era divenuta più acuta nel proferire quelle ultime parole, ed avvicinandosi abbastanza comprese che si trattava di una donna, una giovane donna, la cui voce era arsa e soffocata dal sangue e dall'ombra della morte che si stagliava innanzi a lei inghiottendo quei delicati barlumi di luce che la notte donava agli esseri umani anche nelle ore più profonde di essa.

Compì ancora qualche passo, desideroso di vederla in viso.  
Contemplare quel volto e trarne soddisfazione, sì, riscatto: perchè lei giaceva sconfitta e lui in qualche modo era vivo e poteva trionfare ancora.

_Trionfare..._

La mano corse alla propria deformità, che quasi graffiò, dolorosamente, stringendo gli occhi opachi e spenti dal recente sconforto, la fronte corrugata, come appesantita dalla pena.  
Avrebbe potuto trionfare mai, lui?  
Conosceva la risposta, eppure proseguiva nella propria menzogna, nel proprio elevarsi all'illusione, all'inganno supremo.

Nessun trionfo, solo patimenti e sofferenze.  
E nessuno aveva sofferto come lui.  
Certamente non quel bozzolo di farfalla sanguinolenta, quella larva immobile che vomitando sangue affermava di essere dannata.

Quei giovani che per una sconfitta meditavano il suicidio...cosa ne sapevano loro di cosa significasse rialzarsi dopo essere stato battuto, dopo essere stato visto e deriso, dopo aver ucciso e compreso di essere condannato alla dannazione?  
Come concepivano la sconfitta totale?  
Solo un baratro in cui si gettavano senza vederne il fondo...mentre lui era nato laggiù, nelle profondità più recondite di quel pozzo di nera pece, lui che distruggendosi le mani e i piedi, sfiancato nell'animo e nel corpo, aveva visto uomini precipitare affianco a lui tra grida e gemiti mentre coi denti stessi egli si aggrappava agli aspri spuntoni di sale e roccia, risalendo per poi precipitare sempre più in fondo, sempre più in basso, fin nel cuore dell'inferno.

Quella donna non sapeva di cosa stesse parlando, ne era certo.

- Ma sappiate...che anche senza anima...il mio corpo non morirà...- ribatté lei, tossendo un poco,  
- Non stanotte...non fino a quando non avrò mantenuto la mia promessa...- reclinò il capo, respirando sommessamente, le forze abbandonarla.

- La vostra promessa...- ripeté lui distaccato, uscendo del tutto dal suo nascondiglio e ritrovandosi a pochi metri da lei, gli occhi bassi sulla desolazione di quel corpo e sulla macchia di sangue che si allargava momento dopo momento,  
- Quale voto può davvero sanare le vostre ferite e ridarvi le forze necessarie…?- domandò, avvicinandosi inesorabilmente attratto da quell' anima affine eppure lontana.

_Cosa può mai restituirvi la vita che striscia furtiva, evaporando da voi come fumo nella nebbia gelida…?_

- Un voto di...sangue-  
sussurrò lei dopo una lunga pausa, durante la quale il suo interlocutore dubito della sua esistenza in vita.

Tacque, riflettendo sulla crudeltà del destino che aveva condotto due anime dannate in un luogo come quello, in un momento come quello...  
Ma prima che potesse parlarle, senza ancora sapere cosa le avrebbe detto, udirono entrambi delle voci in lontananza, echi indistinti e flebili.

- Il vostro amico sta ritornando...forse avete ragione e non morirete stanotte - e si voltò, deciso a nascondersi per poi allontanarsi una volta portata la donna altrove, probabilmente in un luogo più adatto alle sue cure.

- E...voi?-  
- Non ha importanza?-  
- Avete...bisogno di...aiuto -  
- Nessuno può aiutarmi-  
- Allora siamo...uguali...-  
Lei raccolse con tutte le sue forze, tentando di sollevare il capo, senza riuscirvi.

- A-avvicinatevi- ansimò infine, l'odore dell'incenso la stordiva e la manteneva lucida al tempo stesso, e con uno sforzo supremo tese il braccio destro verso l'alto.  
Lui si bloccò, atterrito dalla prospettiva di mostrare il proprio volto, nonostante sapesse di essere appena visibile in quella fioca oscurità.  
Se lei avesse visto, cosa avrebbe pensato, come avrebbe reagito all'orrore della visione?  
Si sarebbe scagliata con supremo terrore e ritrovando le forze per alzarsi e morire a pochi passi da lui; avrebbe gridato il suo disprezzo per il figlio del diavolo e avrebbe cancellato con un gesto quei brevi momenti in cui l'ombra del fantasma aveva avuto la sensazione di parlare senza essere odiato, senza venire schernito, senza provocare timore e terrore...  
Per qualche breve attimo, seppur nascosto, seppur nel buio del mondo e lontano dalla luce, egli aveva parlato e aveva udito come un uomo, solo un uomo e come tale era stato trattato da quella donna, che non doveva vederlo, non doveva conoscere la sua anima tradita dal suo sguardo.

- Non credo sia quello che desiderate davvero, mademoiselle...-  
- Se è così...allora rimarrete sempre solo... una voce nell'oscurità...-  
Il fantasma chinò il capo, socchiudendo i propri bellissimi occhi verdi e in quel momento lucenti e ricchi di riflessi come le gocce di rugiada sulle foglie abbracciate dal sole freddo di un mattino d'inverno.

_Una voce nell'oscurità..._

- Lo sono stato per molto tempo, mademoiselle. Probabilmente lo sarò ancora...forse per sempre...-

La testa di lei ricadde nuovamente al suolo, il braccio perdere totalmente sensibilità, e comprese che non sarebbe riuscita a muoversi definitivamente.

x-x-x-x-x

- Dolce...bellissima voce...posso chiedervi di rivelarmi...almeno il vostro...nome?- sussurrò dopo qualche istante, non un battito di ciglio o altro, solo il lento ed unisono battere dei loro cuori e il fluire rapido del pensiero smarrito tra le venature del marmo lucido che rifletteva la loro immobilità.

_Erik..._

Nella sua mente il proprio nome risuonò mille volte, e mille volte aveva pensato di dirlo, e altrettante quelle poche lettere si erano soffermate sul palato, spingendosi sulle labbra e poi venire inghiottite da un rigurgito di amarezza.

Non voleva che sulle labbra di quella creatura, il proprio nome fosse legato all'ultimo afflato di vita calda e calorosa.  
Quel nome l'avrebbe maledetta: presentandosi ai cancelli del paradiso quel fagotto sarebbe stato rifiutato se preceduta da tale passaporto, e nell'inferno, dove chiunque era ben accetto, quella minuta figura avrebbe gridato quell'appellativo gelando le lande infiammate, regno del padre traditore.

- Il mio nome non è più importante della mio volto, mademoiselle...ma se li rivelassi a voi...entrambi perderemmo noi stessi-

La ragazza sospirò, rassegnata eppure comprensiva.  
Ella stessa custodiva dei segreti...e se non era necessario il contrario, aveva sempre permesso agli altri di mantenere i loro.  
Che fosse, dunque...che rimanesse presenza evanescente, quel simulacro di carne e sangue che avvolto dalle tenebre la teneva sveglia, evitandole di precipitare nel sonno che le spalancava innanzi i cancelli dell'oscuro regno.


End file.
